


Bloody Carnations

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A remake, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Dream Bubbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Gamzee, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karkat is soft, M/M, Meteorstuck, so very soft, soft, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: (Yes, another Karkat AU. This is remake of my failed comic that was drawn horribly and that I never finished called Bloody Carnations. For those of you that liked Small Feeble and Scared, you are sure to like this as well!)Karkat Vantas is but only the sweetest troll out there. He's shy, he's cute, he's sweet, he's everything one wants in a moirail or matesprite.So why does Dave Strider hate him so damn much?
Relationships: (unrequited), Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Bloody Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> This is sure to be much, much better than that utter disgrace of a comic that I made. I hate it so, so much. But the idea is so cute that I can't just not write it. I would tell you guys where you could find the comic but no way in hell am I making anyone else see that shit.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are in the lab with your friends, monitoring the humans. You've just got done politely informing Egbert on where exactly the Veil is, and bidding him a goodbye as he faces more imps. You hope he stays safe. While you know you won't be able to meet him, he's a kind boy.

People have known you to be one of the nicest trolls they have met. That's almost enough to make you blush, but you're well trained in holding back anything that could reveal your blood color. The last person who figured that out was Terezi, but she was nice enough to keep it a secret for you. You can't imagine how much pressure that is on her, seeing as teal bloods are naturally compelled to follow the law.

You haven't been culled yet though, so you trust her.

Next, you check in on Dave. Regrettably so, seeing as he does not like you that much. This was new to you. Someone being so... rude to you, out of pure hatred. Vriska is mean, sure, but she doesn't despise you. Equius doesn't care for you that much, but he doesn't dislike you. Eridan is mean to you, but that is just part of his blood. Dave is a human, so he really, really doesn't have a reason to hate you so much.

Wait, maybe you offended him at some point in time. Awe jeez, you're an asshole, aren't you?

Right now, Dave is sitting on his roof in LOHAC. His land is so cool, you wish yours was like his. Well, minus the blistering hotness of it all. You just wish everything on your planet didn't revolve around blood. You hate blood.

So, seeing as Dave isn't doing anything important, you talk to him! Even if he does hate you, you don't want him to be lonely.

carcinoGeneticist started trolling turntechGodhead at 17:02

CG: HI.

TG: what do you want

CG: NOTHING, YOU JUST SEEMED LONELY.

TG: if i were lonely you would be the last person i would come to

TG: actually no

TG: the weird purple one that says honk a lot would be the last one

TG: but youre still up there dont get excited

CG: DID I OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY BEFORE? IF I DID IM REALLY SORRY.

TG: dont give me sass

CG: THAT... WASN'T SASS.

CG: THAT WAS A GENUINE QUESTION.

TG: why

CG: WHY WHAT?

TG: why do you even care

CG: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO HATE ME!

CG: I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS.

TG: yeah sure

TG: you want to be friends

CG: I DO!!

TG: yeah im having a hard time believing that

TG: personally i think you just want me to join your little 'everybody loves me' posse

CG: POSSE?

TG: you have everyone wrapped around your little finger

TG: you think just because youre 'nice' youll get whatever you want

CG: N...NO?

CG: IS IT THAT BAD TO JUST... BE A GOOD PERSON?

TG: youre not though

CG: I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOU.

TG: you didnt really DO anything

TG: youre just

TG: yknow

TG: THIS

CG: WHAT???

CG: I'M

CG: I'M JUST SO CONFUSED.

CG: SO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M ONLY PRETENDING TO BE NICE SO I CAN GET WHAT I WANT?

TG: basically

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW IM NOT JUST A NICE PERSON?

CG: LIKE SURE I HAVE MY FLAWS, EVERYBODY DOES.

CG: I'M DENSE SOMETIMES, I GET THAT. I'M KIND OF A DOOR MAT, I GET THAT.

CG: I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW YOU THINK I'D USE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!

TG: nobody could possibly be as nice as you

TG: jade is rude sometimes

TG: shes said some really hurtful things before even if it was on accident

TG: your friend AC is really annoying and pushy

TG: your friend CC looks down on everyone like theyre little puppies all of the time

TG: kanaya doesnt take shit

TG: shes badass but that doesnt mean shes a sweetheart

TG: AT is kind of a bully sometimes

TG: no one is as nice as you dude there is literally no way that you actually from the bottom of your heart and soul act like this and i refuse to believe anything you say on the matter

CG: I COULD BE RUDER IF YOU WANT?

TG: god damn it

turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 17:11

Well, that went just about as well as you expected it to. You sigh sadly at your husktop screen, which makes Sollux and Nepeta look at you. Sollux goes back to his conversation with Kanaya while Nepeta scoots her chair closer to you. "Aw, Karkitty, what's wrong? Was it Stripurr again?" She asks. Nepeta is your matesprite, but you don't actually return the feeling that much.

She's a sweet girl, not to get you wrong. But you think of her more as a friend then a quadmate. Of course, you couldn't say that to her face when she confessed, so you just let it happen.

You nod to her question, and she frowns, hugging you. "He'll warm up to mew soon enough Karkitty, mew are too cute to resist!" She gives you a kiss on your cheek, and straightens the small red flower in your hair, before going back to pestering Jade. You smile sadly. "Thanks Nep. I'll be in my respite block if you need me though." She nods, smiling at you warmly.

Your respite block was small, and further away from the others. You wanted people to have more space, and you didn't want to wake anyone up if you woke up from a daymare. You step into the small block, which only had enough room for a desk, a chair, and your recupracoon, and sit in aforementioned chair. You swivel around in it for a second, before stopping and just staring up at the ceiling lights.

Somebody once told you that lights like these could make you go slowly insane. You hope that isn't true, seeing as you and your friends will be here for a while, plus two humans. Oh yeah, and the Mayor! How could you forget the Mayor? You love that little guy.

The humans should be on their way in a couple of hours, so maybe you can fit some sleep in. You don't get enough of it. No one really does now that the sopor has run out. You stare at the empty recupracoon longingly, sighing as you lay your head down on the cold desk, curling up in your chair to get some sleep.

_________________________________________________

You jump awake to your husktop buzzing repeatedly in your sylladex, and you take it out to peer at the multiple messages sent to you.

TC: honk

TC: HONK

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?

TC: where are you

CG: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR QUIRK?

TC: karbro...im gonna need you to... motherfuckin..

TC: ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION

You still a little. Gamzee's never gotten so mad at you before, so something must have happened if he's freaking out so much.

CG: HEY, HEY, SHOOSH. I'M IN MY BLOCK.

TC: honk

You check other messages.

GA: Karkat? Are You Well?

GA: He Did Not Get You, Did He?

GA: Karkat?

GA: Karkat, Please.

GA: Fuck.

You're about to respond when a barrage of messages come from another source... Dave.

TG: holy shit

TG: i can not believe my last words to you were about how much i hate you

TG: i know youre probably dead now and im probs talking to no one

TG: but im just so fucking sorry

A knock on your door keeps you from asking Dave what he means. Who is 'he'? Why does everyone think you're dead? Did Jack get here early? Oh Gog.

You open the door quickly, expecting to see your moirail. "Gam-" "HONK." You get shoved against the door by a very, _very_ furious Gamzee. His face paint is ruined, and three long cuts, almost like claw marks, go across his face. You look down at his shirt to see green and blue blood all over it, and it hits you.

Gamzee is the one who Kanaya is worried about. Because you were asleep you couldn't calm him down. Holy shit, you are an _awful_ moirail.

"Hey there motherfucker, it's been a bit." He says in a low, chilling voice. You slowly wrap your own hand around the one he has wrapped around your neck. "Gamzee, w-what did you do?" Tears begin to prick at your eyes. You already know what he did, and who he very obviously killed.

He only chuckles, tightening his grasp on your throat. He raises one of his clubs, which is all but splattered in the olive blood of your moirail, but cuts short on killing you by the sound of a chainsaw at the end of the hall.

Thankful for a distraction, you headbutt Gamzee, making him lose his grasp on you as you run out of your block. His claws cut through your sweater and into you back as he tries to catch you, but you pay no mind to either that, or the pain on your forehead as you continue to run. You hear fighting behind you, and you can only assume it's Kanaya and Gamzee from the sounds of her chainsaw.

You wish you had the courage to go back and stop Gamzee, or the strength. But you just _can't._ You're too shy, too weak, and you wouldn't be able to lay a finger or Gamzee. Also, you'd probably just get in Kanaya's way. You're a fuck up like that.

So instead, you hide in one of the many closets a few halls down, tears flowing gently down your cheeks.

CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY, I'M ALIVE AND MOSTLY WELL.

CG: I SHOULD BE THE SORRY ONE, I WAS FUCKING ASLEEP WHILE MY MOIRAIL WAS OUT KILLING EVERYONE.

CG: SO HONESTLY? HATE AND INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, I FUCKING DESERVE IT.

TG: oh thank fuck

TG: wait you were ASLEEP??

CG: I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWAKE NOT FUCKING *NAPPING*.

CG: IF I WAS AWAKE, MAYBE I COULD HAVE CALMED GAMZEE DOWN AND NOT HAVE LET MY MATESPRITE AND HER MOIRAIL DIE.

TG: and how would you have done that

CG: BECAUSE THAT'S MY FUCKING *JOB*!!

CG: I'M LITERALLY SUPPOSED TO CALM HIM DOWN AND KEEP HIM TAME, AS HE IS SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ME.

CG: BUT OF COURSE KARKAT IS A LOUSY AS FUCK MOIRAIL THAT CAN'T DO SOMETHING AS ***SIMPLE*** AS SHOOSH SOMEONE.

TG: youre telling me you could have stopped this but you were too busy taking a snooze

CG: YEAH. I GET IT, I'M AWFUL.

TG: i mean yeah that is pretty fucking shitty of you

TG: why the fuck were you even asleep

CG: BECAUSE I NEVER SLEEP AND IT WAS A CALM DAY SO I THOUGHT, HEY, THEY CAN A GO A FEW HOURS WITHOUT ME! BUT APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG.

CG: AND NOW I WONT EVEN GO AND FIGHT HIM BECAUSE I STILL SEE HIM AS A MOIRAIL EVEN THOUGH HE **FUCKING KILLED MY FRIENDS**.

TG: thats fucked up Vantas

CG: I. GET. IT.

"MAKARA!!" Some one in the distance yells, and you're only so sure that it's Kanaya. You peak your head out of the closet, only to get shoved back in by a familiar troll. Gamzee sees it's you, and smiles evilly.

CG: HEP HELP EHKPL HE

TG: yo what

CG: HES HERED HED 

TG: oh

TG: oh god wait

TG: karkat??

____________________________________________________________

CG: honk

TG: holy fuck you killed him

TG: i thought you were his monrel or whatever the fuck

CG: haha

CG: motherfucker i aint killed my... MOTHERFUCKIN BEST FRIEND

TG: then

TG: why are you on his phone

CG: HONK

CG: i just wanted to motherfuckin chit chat :0)

CG: IS THAT SO BAD?

TG: okay alternate question

TG: why is he LETTING you on his phone

CG: motherfucker passed out

CG: i told him NOT TO ALL UP AND DO THAT

CG: it ruins the fun of it all :0)

TG: what... did you do

CG: hahaha HONK

CG: we made some motherfuckin sweet miracles together :0)

TG: oh my god

TG: oh my GOD

TG: what the fuck is wrong with you???

CG: nothin

CG: IT'S MORE LIKE WHAT IS MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT WITH ME

CG: and wrong with all of you

turntchGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

CG: hOnK :0)

__________________________________________________________________

You open your eyes, blearily. What happened?? You sit up, and look around yourself. You're entire body reacts negatively to this, and you hiss in pain quietly as you realize what exactly you're sitting in. That... is not your blood. That is yours, but it is not blood. Oh Gog. Holy shit.

A small sob racks through your body, and you pick up your previously discarded palmhusk. You see messages from Kanaya.

GA: Dave Has Told Me What Makara Did

GA: Please Tell Me When You Wake Up, And Where You Are.

GA: Gamzee Has Been locked Up Now, You Are Safe From Him.

GA: I Was So Worried. I Had Thought You Were Dead.

GA: I Tried Killing Him Over And Over And OVER And Again But He Just Refused To Stay Down.

GA: I Wish I Could Have Saved You, Or Stopped That MONSTER From Laying A Finger On You.

CG: IT'S OKAY KANAYA, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT.

GA: Oh My Gog.

GA: Karkat, Tell Me Where You Are.

CG: I'M IN A CLOSET TWO HALLS DOWN FROM MY ROOM.

CG: BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO COME IN HERE, IT'S DISGUSTING.

GA: I Do Not Care, Karkat.

GA: I Do Not Care About The Fact That There Is Most Likely Slurry Everywhere, I Am Coming To Help You.

Another muted sob, tears are still flooding from your eyes. Everything hurts. You don't want Kanaya to see you like this, not at all. She doesn't deserve to see you like this. You had what you got coming, even if it was disgusting, and mentally scarring. Everything is foggy in your mind, and you can barely process it when Dave messages you.

TG: vantas

TG: kanaya says youre awake

CG: BARELY.

TG: how are you holding up

CG: I'M NOT.

TG: yeah

TG: listen im sorry

TG: i know you were just trying to be nice and im sorry i was an asshole back

CG: DAVE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE NICE TO ME JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME.

CG: I FEEL LIKE I FULLY DESERVED IT.

TG: karkat

TG: nobody deserves that

TG: and it isnt your fault you were asleep you didnt know he was going to do that

TG: you couldnt have done anything about it and that doesnt make you an awful person like you think

TG: youre a genuinely nice guy and i just didnt want to admit to it

You still a little, tears only doubling in amount as you read Dave's messages.

CG: EVEN IF I DON'T THINK SO, I'LL DROP IT. THANK YOU.

TG: kanaya is almost there

TG: you think you can hold onto consciousness a little while longer

TG: youre going to need to reply when kanaya calls your name

CG: MY THROAT WONT REALLY WORK WITHOUT IT HURTING, BUT I'LL... SHAKE THE DOOR HANDLE OR SOMETHING.

TG: i dont want to think of the implications there

CG: IT WASN'T FROM ANYTHING GROSS.

TG: thank god

TG: you sick then?

CG: IT WAS FROM SCREAMING.

TG: oh

TG: how did kanaya not hear you

CG: HE HAD HIS HAND OVER MY MOUTH.

TG: right

TG: god that is just... awful

CG: HONESTLY? NOT REALLY.

TG: the fuck do you mean 'not really'

CG: ON ALTERNIA THAT IS PRETTY NORMAL.

CG: IT HAPPENS.

CG: IT'S DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD EXPERIENCE THOUGH.

TG: holy shit

TG: what was considered too far in alternia

TG: what was illegal

CG: HAVING MUTATED BLOOD, REBELLING AGAINST THE HEIRESS AND EMPRESS, KILLING A DRONE, AND KILLING A HIGHBLOOD AS A LOWBLOOD.

TG: where are you on the highblood lowblood thing

CG: NOWHERE.

CG: I'M SORRY BUT I REALLY, REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY BLOOD.

TG: oh

TG: is asking someone about their blood considered weird

CG: NO, THATS A NORMAL QUESTION. YOU GET ASKED THAT WHEN YOU WALK INTO THE THEATER, A STORE, WHEN YOU MEET SOMEONE, ETC ETC.

CG: SO THEY CAN KNOW IF THEY WANT YOU IN THERE OR TO BE THEIR FRIEND.

TG: jesus

CG: SOME PEOPLE ARE ASHAMED OF THEIR BLOOD THOUGH, SO THEY'RE HEMOANONYMOUS. LIKE ME.

TG: whats the worst someone could do if they found out though?

TG: i get that bigger bloods or whatever like killing the small ones for sport but if thats so average why do you hide yours

CG: IF ANYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT MY BLOOD THEN I'D BE DEAD IN A SECOND.

CG: WELL, ACTUALLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE FOUND OUT. ONE WAS A FRIEND SO SHE DIDN'T RAT ME OUT, THE OTHER ONE TRIED TO KILL ME.

CG: LUCKILY SHE WAS A BRONZE BLOOD SO I WAS ABLE TO KILL HER FIRST.

TG: wait youve killed people

CG: IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO KILL ME FIRST! I WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE ON MY OWN ACCORD, UNLIKE THOUSANDS OF OTHER TROLLS.

CG: REALLY IT WAS ONLY EVERYONE WHO BROKE INTO MY HIVE. AND MOST OF THEM MY LUSUS KILLED BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY DID NOT LIKE KILLING THEM.

TG: okay no offense but your planet was fucking awful

CG: NONE TAKEN. I HATED IT.

TG: good

"Karkat? Which closet are you in?" Kanaya calls.

CG: KANAYA IS HERE, I'LL SEE YOU LATER.

TG: okay dude

You twist the doorknob, peering out into the hall, Kanaya sees you, and begins running towards you, visibly concerned. She crouches in front of you, pulling you into a soft, warm embrace. You can only sob even more, shaking in both pain and sadness as she rubs your back with the gentleness of a lusus. "Ka-Kanaya, I'm so sorry that I couldn't- hic- couldn't help them." You sob into her shoulder, and you feel her shake her head.

"It was not your fault, Karkat. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She picks you up carefully, lying a blanket over your form as she brings you to a nearby ablution block.

_______________________________________________________

You lay on the couch that Kanaya has traded out for your empty recuperacoon, staring at the ceiling blankly. Kanaya told you who all died, six and a half trolls. That half being Sollux. Now, only Vriska, Terezi, Kanaya, Aradia, Gamzee and kind of Sollux are alive. Said trolls are all on the roof right now, minus Gamzee who is in Vriska's sylladex, waiting for the humans.

Aradia and Sollux told you their plans before anyone else, and their goodbyes. They knew you wouldn't have the energy to stand up there, or face anyone but them and Kanaya. She has a letter from you to John though, apologizing for not being able to say hi or anything, and wishing him luck on his half of the journey.

A knock on your door snaps you out of thought, and you look at it lazily. "Come in." You whisper, throat still sore. The door cracks open, and you see Dave peak in, the Mayor right next to him. "Hey dude, mind if we come in?" You shake your head, even though you really don't want this to be your first impression with him. They come in anyway, Dave sitting on the floor as the Mayor sits in the desk chair. What a gentleman.

Dave's face is as stoic as it was on the monitors, but there is a certain dip in his eyebrows that makes him look sad. You don't really want that, or to be the cause of it, but you ignore this as he begins talking. "We uh, asked Kanaya if it was okay to see you and she said yes because both I was kind of there for it and you like the Mayor so uh, how are you holding up?" He asks, looking back up at you.

You blink, smiling a little. "I'm doing a lo-t better than i was ea-rlier. I'm still sore bu-t most of the t-rauma and sobbing has subsided. Tha-nk you for asking." He looks at a loss for words for a second, and you don't really know why. Either way he continues speaking as if it never happened.

"Of course. I... really want to make it up to you for being such an asshole to you. Kanaya told me more about you, and I guess it just kind of changed my view." You nod, sitting up to lean against the arm of the couch. Your arms hurt from using them to lift you up for a bit, and Dave looks like he wants to help in some way. "Oh yeah, me and Rose also alchemized you a get well gift of sorts. Since your old one got ruined." He uncaptchalogues a red flower, this one a carnation instead of your usual cosmo.

You take it, smiling more brightly as you place it in your hair. "Thank you! How di-d you even know I wo-re one?" You ask, looking in the dark reflection of your palm husk to see the flower.

Dave leans back onto his hands, smirking a little. "Kanaya basically threw a funeral for you the second she heard the news, showing me and Rose pictures of you and your friends and telling us all about you." You snort. "Rose and I." His smile is miniscule, but it's still there.

You both continue chatting like that for a long while, and you think everything is going to be okay.


End file.
